terruliusfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesmynjar
Vesmynjar, officially the Kingdom of Vesmynjar, is a Narvorgian country in Northwestern Aurelia whose territory comprises of the northern half of Narvorgia and the Hjollandic Islands. The country shares its longest border with Lappuiam to the east, while its northeastern border is shared with Summoiaama and its southern border with Tronemar. To the west lies the Navorgian Sea. Frederick II of the House of Norrforset is the current King of Vesmynjar. The current Prime Minister of Vesmynjar is Karl Ulf Mattheissen, who was Inaugerated in late 2017. A unitary sovereign state with a constitutional monarchy, Norway divides state power between the Stortinget, the cabinet and the Supreme Court, as determined by the 1887 constitution. The kingdom was established in 1837, after the successful conquest of the Duchy of Algersland by King Olav I. In 1881, Vesmynjar was again victorious in the War of the Tronemar Succession against the Kingdom of Aupplanden which severely weakened the nation, leading to the eventual Aupplander Civil War. Vesmynjar was neutral in both Great Wars, despite aligning itself with the Allies by allowing the docking of ships in the First Great War and the threat of Invasion by the Rossyirians during the Second Great War. Vesmynjar became one of the wealthiest nations of the 20th century after the discovery of large oil deposits off the coast of the nation, leading it to become one of the richest countries in the world in per capita income. Vesmynjar maintains a laissez-faire economy, with strict laws against government intervention in the economy. Vesmynjar also ranked 1st on the World Happiness Report for 2018. On a per capita basis, Vesmynjar is the largest producer of oil outside of the Arinaber Gulf. Etymology While a variety of theories have been put forward, the general consensus is that the word Vesmynjar comes from the Old Narvorgian Word Vestmannjar, meaning "Land of the West Men", "West Men" being an Old Rossyirian nickname for the peoples. Narvorgian History Prehistory The first inhabitants were the Athenmanti culture (9-4 millenia BCE), a late Upper Paleolithic culture. Very little is known of the culture itself, except for findings of multiple arrowheads and the paintings on the walls of the Salengen Caves. Between 6-5 BCE is thought to be the date of Saamai settlement of Narvorgia. Bronze Age The collapse of the Athenmanti culture led to the settlement of Narvorgia by the Urtharni culture (4000-2000 BCE), an Inder-Aurelian culture who grew the first grain and domesticated the first livestock. Unlike the Athenmanti culture, the Urtharni left a much larger footprint, creating burial monuments and creating thousands of rock carvings. Some rock carvings suggest that the Urtharni had a tradition of seafaring. Iron Age Also known as the Dark Age of Narvorgia, little is known of this time. It is thought that the Urtharni culture collapsed, as little archeological finds have been made. The first permanent settlement is thought to have been Seyrdvik, settled approximatly 150 BCE. There is no evidence to suggest that the inhabitants ever made contact with the Raminium Empire, unlike the vast majority of Aurelia. Great Migration The destruction of the Western Raminium Empire in 489 AD by the Gerumanii peoples led to a great migration of peoples across Aurelia, and at this time, the first Gerumanic people settled Narvorgia, including Vesmynjar. Many tombs of great chieftans have been found, including gold objects. During this time many clans and tribes formed, and by the turn of the 9th century, many of them had þings (regional or local assemblies) for negotiating and settling domestic disputes. Viking Age Between 740-910, the inhabitants of Narvorgia, were referred to by feudal cultures as "Vikings", Nordmen who were known for pillaging the coasts of mainly Atholic nations. This may have been a response to Chilperic the Great's conquest of Gerumaniia and the rapid spread of the Atholic faith. Vikings were known to be the first settlers of Kaltland and the Hjollandic Islands. There is also evidence of the temporary Viking settlement of Niesenland and Kanata. According to tradition, Narvorgia was briefly, in its entirety, ruled by King Rurik of Narvorgia beginning in 894 AD, but collapsed after his death in 927 AD. During the long rule of Rurik, Narvorgian society shifted greatly as the country converted to Atholicism and adopted feudalism, ending the Viking Age. Vesmynjarian History High Middle Ages After the collapse of the Kingdom of Narvorgia (927 AD), the northern half of Navorgia, or Nord-Navorg, was split into the duchies of Vesmynjar, Algersland, Lundse and Holgarmarland. The duchy of Vesmynjar was founded by Duke Hrafn I, the founder of the House of Steinhjerte. In 1009 AD, Halfdan Asvaldson,or Halfdan the Ambitious, assisnated then Duke of Vesmynjar, Duke Harald II as a plot to inherit the throne. As Harald's only son, Dan the Lame was widley determined to be an unsuitable ruler due to his mental and physical condition, the plot succeeded and Halfdan became Duke Halfdan I of Vesmynjar, founding the House of Halfdaning that would go on to rule the duchy until 1630. In 1198, the Vesmynjar-Holgamarland War began over a petty diplomatic incident that escelated to full on war. At the Battle of Ulsberg's Pass, a force of 2,000 Vesmynjarian soldiers fought and won a battle against a force of over 5,000 ill-equipped Holgamarlander soldiers, which led to the capturing of the Holgamarlander duke, Ulfric of Holgamarland and his subsequent execution. The war was ended by the 1206 Treaty of Ollenhammer, which caused the annexation of Holgamarland into Vesmynjar. Late Middle Ages In the year 1240, the Commonwealth of Kaltland sweared fealty to Vesmynjarian Duke, leading to the period of Vesmynjarian rule of Kaltland from 1240-1922.